From The Beginning
by JustAnotherUltimateFangirl
Summary: (From Season 2) Blaine is elected to go and spy on McKinley after finding out that the New Directions are their competition for Sectionals. Zero-tolerance bullying Dalton Warblers (unlike Season 4), Klaine in their budding young love... And of course, our beloved goofy Warbler boys whom we know and love.
1. Spies

**A/N: So this was prompted by **_**KlaineGleekStarkidfan4eva**_** (that name is totally awesome), and it's basically starting from the beginning. I'm tired of the Warblers being the bad guys in Season 4 when in Season 2 they were nice and had the zero-tolerance bullying policy. I also want the simpler beauty of Klaine back. So Kurt and Blaine haven't met yet, and Blaine has been sent by our beloved Warbler boys to go and spy on the New Directions. This is my first third person story, so it mightn't be the best, but hope you enjoy!**

Spies

Blaine sighed as he turned yet another corner in the corridor, completely lost. How did he manage to get dragged into these situations?

It had started at a Warbler meeting, the council trying to decide what songs they were going to perform for Sectionals. Blaine had tried putting a suggestion through, but through all of the chaos, he was just an addition to the sea of voices coming from the large group of boys.

When Wes had finally gotten his act together and used his gavel to bring them all to attention, Blaine had given up, slumped against one of the comfortable Dalton couches. He gave _another_ big pep talk about how Sectionals was coming up, making Blaine groan inwardly. He _knew_ they had a competition soon; it was all they had spoken about for weeks.

Blaine had let his mind wander as he sat through the droning voice, staring blankly ahead at the wall. He himself was rather fond of the idea of performing a Katy Perry number, but the council was still skirting around the idea of actually singing Teenage Dream like Blaine had suggested. He knew they would end up doing something else, despite the practice they were putting into the song now. Blaine hoped some good would come out of the rehearsals. He didn't like the idea of constantly getting accidentally hit by Thad for no reason. Maybe they would do an impromptu performance?

"... And Warbler Blaine would be the one to do it. All in favour?" Blaine's head snapped up and glanced around the room in shock as he heard Wes finish his sentence.

There was a quiet murmur of agreement as all Warblers but Blaine had raised their hands. He looked over at Jeff with a confused glance. The blonde boy just shrugged indifferently, but gave him a small, apologetic look. It took Blaine a moment to realise that Jeff also had his hand raised.

"Wait - -"

"Sorted." Wes interrupted the confused boy, striking the gavel once. That was it. Once that had happened, there was no arguing. It was pointless trying; you would just get denied, one of the strict rules the council ensured every new member knew. And Blaine didn't even know what was happening. _What the hell is going on here?_

Blaine stood up in protest, bewilderment still striking in his eyes. "What's going on?" Blaine demanded, flushing pink the slightest bit. He knew that by saying that, it was an admittance to that he hadn't been listening properly. He tried to ignore it as he eyed up the three boys sitting at the head table, his eyes widened and almost threatening.

"You're going to observe the New Directions while they practice." David – another on the council – said to Blaine, raising one eyebrow.

"We are reducing our standards to spying now?" Blaine said angrily, feeling his face heat up a little more. "Well?"

He was risking it now. Blaine was one of the newest members; the only thing entitling him to more say was the fact that he was lead soloist. If someone like Ethan, who had only transferred a few weeks ago, had tried to pull a stunt like Blaine was right now, he would probably get a warning. At drastic measures, he would possibly get a suspension.

Blaine was a good student at Dalton Academy. He never caused trouble, completed his assignments on time, was producing fairly good grades, was the lead soloist in the school Glee club and had a good reputation for being cheerful and helpful. He did not want it ruined by being caught in spying, _cheating_, in another school. Blaine prayed that David or Thad would understand and somehow bend the rules just this once. Wes, on the other hand, would take a lot more convincing.

"Warbler Blaine, I'm going to have to ask you to sit back down." Wes' voice controlled an amount of authority that Blaine was only mildly used to. He sat back down with flamed cheeks as the boy continued. "You're going to go to McKinley to _observe_ the New Directions, our competition. You wouldn't have been as surprised if you were listening." Cue Wes shooting daggers at Blaine.

"Why me? Why not one of the other members?" Blaine protested. He knew it was childish, but he really didn't want to risk letting his reputation go to free fall.

"We chose you because you are the one who would risk being caught the least." David eyed Blaine up warily, before a smirk spread across his face. "Could you really imagine Thad or I trying to spy? Or _Cameron_ even?"

"Hey!" There was a yell from the far corner of the room as Cameron sat up a little straighter, a disgruntled look covering his face. The room erupted in laughter, and Blaine couldn't help but giggle himself. Cameron would possibly make the worst spy known to man. Meanwhile, the boy was quietly grumbling to himself. "I would make a great James Bond..."

"Then it's decided. Blaine, tomorrow you will be going to McKinley. Meeting dismissed." And with that, Wes called the meeting to a close, a smile still present on his face as he gathered his papers and stood up.

Blaine groaned inwardly, burying his face in his hands for a moment. Yes, of course it would be him who would be pulled into the awkward, troublesome situations. He sat like this for a moment before he reluctantly stood up, slinging his bag on his shoulder before joining the throng of boys making their way to the exit. _Someday,_ Blaine thought to himself bitterly, _I will get Wes back for making me go through this. Just wait. Someday, I will..._

"This looks exactly like the corridor from before..." Blaine mumbled to himself, resisting the urge to start pulling at his hair. No need to ruin the gel and look stupid.

Blaine sighed, about to give up and turn back when he heard a faint noise of a drum solo beginning, before a hum of a voice singing. Blaine's heart picked up a beat hopefully, quickening his pace in another direction as he followed the noise eagerly. As soon as he rounded the next corner he slowed down, trying not to make any noise that would draw attention. This must be it. Finally.

The boy eyed up the only open door in the hall. This must be one of the few clubs being held after school today; the noise coming out of the classroom would have surely disturbed other activities. Blaine took a deep breath and held it as he edged towards the door, thankfully not too wide open. As he was about a metre away, he recognised the song with a smile. Stop In The Name of Love had always been a guilty pleasure of his.

The smile quickly disappeared into a frown as he moved closer, the room almost in view now. Was that a mash up? His spirits dampened slightly. They were really good. His stomach dropped as he came into view of the boys singing.

The tallest boy with brown hair was singing currently, his voice matching the style perfectly. His moves were a little awkward and clumsy, but otherwise was great. The guy with the Mohawk caught his attention next, giving the group that bad-boy stage impression that looked as though was needed. There was a boy in wheelchair, and his vocals was an obvious contribution, as well as for the Asian and blonde haired boy on either side of him. There was no mistaking it, they were _good_. He couldn't help but think that there was something missing. There was a weirdly large gap between the lead vocalist and blonde haired boy.

Blaine was almost too caught up into the performance, not realising at first the faint click of footsteps coming from a distance. He gasped and back away from the door immediately. He glanced around quickly, before deciding to head to the nearest gap where he thought he wouldn't be seen. He cursed himself ever so quietly as he realised it was just part of an entrance to a classroom; not another corridor, which he originally thought.

He hid behind it for a few moments, breathing quicker. He risked turning his head to the side and peeking around the corner just a tiny bit. Just enough for him to see who it was. He knew it was stupid, he didn't know anyone at McKinley after all, but his curiosity got the better of him a lot of the time.

He wasn't really expecting to see a smartly dressed boy with hair obviously carefully styled walk in. His face was smooth and clear of spots – an uncommon factor for boys of this stage in high school – so Blaine automatically assumed he must take care of his skin. He eyed him up curiously for another moment, thankful that the unknown person was on his phone and was unaware of the Warbler in hiding. Blaine reluctantly turned away into his hiding spot again.

The one thing that had caught Blaine's attention, was that the boy was frowning and looked quite upset. It was hard, but Blaine had to fight his initial instincts to go over and try and comfort him; he hated seeing someone in distress. Although, his mind battled his heart and won. _No, it wouldn't be very clever of me as a spy to go over to the competition and practical stranger and ask if he's okay. Have I gone mad?_

Blaine shook his head to himself, checking the corridor once more to find it clear. He then started his quest to try and find his way out of this school, questioning his insanity as he walked. Wes so owed him for this.

Blaine had texted his fellow Warblers about what he'd seen at McKinley, and apart from a few questions, the next day had returned fairly back to the usual day. Cameron was still trying to prove he was stealthy by either pulling tricks or jumping out at his fellow classmates, failing at every attempt apart from one. Then again, Nick has always been known as the one most easily scared.

It was only when David had sent around a text to every Warbler in the morning, informing them of an impromptu performance of Teenage Dream in the Senior Commons room after school that Blaine knew that this week was not going his way. First he was sent to spy on a rivalry school to spy and almost got caught, now he was going to have to sing without a moment's notice? Yes, he would perform it and was always prepared, but it would have been nice to have been better informed.

He went through the rest of his day as normal, working hard in classes and goofing around with friends at break periods. Once he saw Cameron fall over when trying to jump at Nick again from behind, his mood was lightened a little bit more. _Maybe the song won't be that bad_.

He quickly tread down the stairs with a smile on his face, alongside the other Warblers, aiming for the commons room. Okay, he definitely _was_ excited.

He was a little surprised when he felt a tap on his shoulder as he touched down on the marble flooring, a clear, high pitched voice excusing themselves. His surprise further increased when he turned around to see a boy. The voice could have easily belonged to a girl. It was only when Blaine concentrated on the face more closely that he had to try hard to contain his shock. Okay, karma definitely hated on him this week so far.

It was the boy from McKinley. The one who looked upset.

"Um... Hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." The boy smiled politely at Blaine, who had been nervously biting his lip.

"Yes, of course." Blaine chirped back with a forced smile on his face. _Damn this karma._ He extended his arm out. "My name is Blaine."

"Hello, Blaine." The boy took his hand, seemingly a little bewildered as he looked down at their connected hands. "I'm Kurt."

_Kurt_. Blaine ran the name through his head a couple times. Yes, it definitely suited the boy standing in front of him. He returned Kurt's firm grip, noticing mildly that he had very soft hands. Softer than Blaine's, and Blaine moisturised his. Did that mean Kurt did too? He was a little curious at the thought. _So this kid dresses nice - more so than the average teenage boy – and looks as though he spends time on his hair, has a face clean of spots and really soft hands_. Blaine couldn't help but instinctively question Kurt's sexuality.

"So, what exactly is going on here?" Kurt asked politely, releasing his hand and looking around at the stream of boys still rushing down the steps.

_Wait. What's Kurt, someone at McKinley whom I spied on yesterday, doing at the Dalton today? Crap. Someone must have found me out._

**Much love for **_**Jayvul**_** for being my beta-reader. So, yeah, that's it. I hope I did the prompt some justice! For anyone who is here from my other story, I am going to continue both; just alternate between the two when posting chapters. Right, I **_**know**_** that there isn't Klaine here, I'm just building up to it. Being completely honest, this was fun to write. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed! ~JustAnotherUltimateFangirl**


	2. Teenage Dream

**A/N: Ah! So yes, I am one of those types of people who get really hyped if I get a notification from my story, so thank you to those who have reviewed, favourited or followed my story! Much love to you all, seriously. I've just had a power cut at my house and I've only **_**just**_** charged my laptop and written this so I could post again tonight. Hope you enjoy!**

Teenage Dream

"Blaine...?" Blaine snapped away from his drifting thoughts and focussed on the boy again as he called his name, offering a brief smile he hoped didn't come across as nervous.

Maybe Kurt _didn't _suspect him. Blaine was the type who didn't like making a bad impression on people, no matter who they were, or how well Blaine knew them. It was just the way he was. He also didn't like upsetting people or making them feel unwanted, which he was vaguely conscious of now.

"Sorry. My mind raced ahead of me there." Blaine said apologetically, shrugging indifferently. He smirked as he gestured simply with one hand at a few boys still rushing down the stairs. "It's the Warblers! Every now and then, we hold impromptu performances for the school. They're pretty fun."

Blaine frowned a tiny bit as he saw Kurt practically freeze up, his eyes widening as he looked down. Is he okay? Blaine hadn't seen someone like that for a while, and it confused Blaine as to what he should do or not. Talk to him? Get a teacher? Although his worries were proved pointless as the boy in front of him shook his head and eyed Blaine up cautiously, as if he thought he was being tricked.

"So... Wait..." Kurt said slowly, glancing to the side briefly as Blaine waited patiently. "The Glee club here... Is cool?"

Blaine couldn't help but grin widely, despite knowing it was a little rude as Kurt seemed clearly confused and in shock. "Cool? The Warblers are like - - they're like rock stars!"

Blaine chuckled shortly on the last line, knowing he was bragging a little; although it was quite true. Every time they performed in their own environment, a crowd of the easily excitable boys showed up, occasionally singing along too. One time, when they had decided to sing Haven't Met You Yet, it was by the chorus that everyone had joined in, laughing and singing, having a good time. It was one of the things Blaine loved most about being here; the freedom, fun and _acceptance_, no matter who you were. In the uniform, everyone was treated the same.

"Rock stars? Sounds... Refreshing." Kurt laughed, stepping to the side as a particularly rude boy barged past him.

Blaine frowned and touched the boy's shoulder as he was passing, making him stop. "Hey, Gordon? We've been over this." Blaine said firmly, but letting in a joking edge so that it didn't come off too much as a lecture. "Try and be a little more careful. Slow down."

Gordon quickly apologised to Kurt before heading forward again, probably trying to catch up with friends. After shaking his head and smiling at Gordon's regular act of clumsiness, Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt. He was a little surprised to find him looking on in slight awe, eyebrows furrowed and forming a small crease in the centre of his forehead. Blaine was a little concerned at the odd behaviour, but tried to forget about it. He was going to be late if he didn't get down their soon; sometimes his politeness was both a blessing and a curse.

Just as Blaine was about to reply, he was hit hard with another drifting thought. _Why is Kurt actually here? Is he... Is he spying?_ It only became clear to Blaine that this could be the case, as he seemed oblivious to Blaine when they first greeted each other, not seeming to know who he was. Blaine wasn't sure whether this was a good or bad sign. Good because no-one must have seen or paid attention to him at McKinley, bad because he probably _was_ a spy after all. Regardless, he seemed to pose little threat, so Blaine put the thought to the back of his mind for now.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Blaine smirked, knowing that Wes would give him hell if he they had to delay the performance. He took Kurt's hand in his. "I know a short cut."

Blaine saw a flash of agreement in Kurt's eyes, taking that as a cue to start pulling Kurt along – carefully, so he didn't trip on a step. Once they were away from the hustle, he tightened his grip on Kurt's unusually soft hand and started running freely. He knew it was violating every health and safety rule, but somehow he just didn't care. It felt nice to be let free a little bit, act like a teenager which he was. It wasn't a cue for him to start acting rebellious, he couldn't bring himself to do that, but it was just a small change. _Where did this spontaneous decision come from?_

Blaine's facial expression changed from playful and light to a calmer, resigned look as they neared the end of the corridor, the Dalton boys chattering getting louder with each step. He stole a glance at Kurt, noticing how his eyes darted around the room, as if he was trying to look at everything. To Blaine, it was a look he often saw on children's faces at themed events; like it was magical and going to disappear at any moment.

They entered the room just as he saw Cameron and Trent move the last table to the side of the room, creating a gap for them all to stand. Other people who were watching stood or sat around the sides, some lingering at the door. Another Warbler – Ethan – caught Blaine's eye and raised one eyebrow, to which Blaine nodded and gave him a knowing look. No doubt he would have to explain Kurt's appearance in the choir room later.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb." Kurt commented, looking nervous as he gazed around the room.

"Well, don't forget your jacket next time, new kid." Blaine teased, straightening his jacket slightly with one hand. Blaine laughed lightly and threw down his bag under one of the chairs, memorising it so he could retrieve it later.

"I'll try..." Kurt laughed, trailing off. It confused Blaine slightly. Wasn't Kurt from the New Directions? It was intended as a joke, but Kurt seemed a little serious. _Stop over thinking things, it was a joke. _Blaine told himself.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." He said politely, touching his arm once.

Now, Blaine was barely holding back his laugh; instead opting for keeping a wide grin etched on his face as he walked slowly towards the front of the small gathering, in between Wes and David. David shot him a confused glance before facing forward again, starting the vocals.

"_Before you met me, I was alright,_

_But things were kinda heavy._

_You brought me to life,_

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine._

_Valentine."_

Blaine belted out the first few lines, in a happy mood which suited the song nicely. He looked at Kurt as he sang, holding back a laugh at how confused he looked right now. He also looked shocked; most likely in a good way, because he followed their movements and a smile slowly started spreading across the boy's face. Then they started the two step shuffle before leading into the chorus.

"_You, make me feel,_

_Just like I'm living a Teenage Dream,_

_The way you turn me on."_

Blaine started pouring everything he had into the song, eyes still trained on Kurt. It was only when they turned that Blaine had to drag his eyes away and concentrate. He nearly almost fell into Thad who was behind him. Blaine mentally cursed himself. As though he wasn't going to get enough questions from the boys later, Thad was going to give him hell for almost messing up now too. _Great_.

Blaine glanced at Wes beside him with a smile, who was also putting everything he could into the song. Wes was always dedicated, but there just seemed like a really positive energy in the room. Even when Blaine turned to David, a grin from ear to ear was seen on his face too. Maybe it was the clapping of encouragement. Maybe it was just the song. Blaine didn't know, although he _did_ know that he liked the change.

"_I'm a get your heart racing,_

_In your skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

The Warblers harmonies quietened for a moment, before gradually getting louder. They all bent their knees, moving slowly around as the music got higher. Then Blaine burst out singing again and the cheery, upbeat pattern started again. Blaine automatically turned to Thad as he did it, closing his eyes, as if it would help the note to come out better. When he re-opened them, Thad had disappeared again just as they started the simple dance movements, so Blaine faced the front again to a smiling Kurt. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the other Dalton boys encouraging them and _dancing_. This was another epic performance.

"_Let you put your hands on me,_

_In my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your Teenage Dream tonight."_

Then it was over. Blaine was clapped on the back and congratulated by so many different people that he lost count after the first five. He tried thanking everyone he could, as well as making sure the other Warblers knew how good they were, but he was sure that he'd missed some out. Not too big a deal, he'll just bring it up at the next meeting.

Then Blaine's eyes finally caught Kurt's again. He frowned as he looked at the boy, noticing that he was looking at them... Sadly? Blaine didn't like it. There is something wrong with Kurt, something that's not quite adding up. Blaine would know all too well.

**Shorter chapter tonight, I know, but there was a power cut... And I know I've kept to the original a lot, but I couldn't bring myself to change it. There **_**will**_** be a difference in the next chapter. I just loved this scene. Regardless, hopefully there **_**won't**_** be another technical difficulty next time, so hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Much love, and I hope you enjoyed! ~JustAnotherUltimateFangirl**


	3. Coffee

**A/N: I'm a peer mentor, librarian, have revision nights, consultation evening tonight, entered an English contest and work experience is sorted. Oh, yes now. Said this because with all of this going on, I won't have time to publish regularly; apologies, but there's my reason. Okay, this chapter is a bit... Yeah. It's a lot shorter and not in much detail, mainly because I wanted to get a chapter posted cause I felt guilty. Again, much love to those who have followed/ favourited. Hope you enjoy!**

Coffee

Blaine frowned towards Kurt's direction for a couple of moments, a little confused. The song wasn't particularly offensive, so he assumed it was something in his personal life. Still, he looked really... Upset.

Blaine was still in a small crowd of boys of whom he didn't know very well, and he had to stand on his tiptoes to try and look over some of the heads. He caught a glimpse of Wes' hair, and automatically tried to get to him, excusing himself as he gently pushed his way through. It was a little noisy and hot in the room, but Blaine eventually got close enough to tap the Warbler on the shoulder.

"Yes, Blaine?" Wes chuckled, still seemingly hyped from the performance and positive response.

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly, holding back a smile. "I think our spy is a little upset." He hinted lightly, tilting his head subtly towards the door behind him.

"What? Spy?" Wes' eyes widened as he glanced around the room. He frowned slightly as his gaze rested on Kurt, as if studying whether or not it was the truth. Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. "Is he okay?" He asked, more calm and returning his attention back to Blaine with a more concerned tone.

"I don't know..." Blaine shrugged, taking a chance to glance backwards after he'd replied with, "That's what I want to find out."

Kurt simply looked a little lost and bewildered, looking around as though there were many hidden dangers in the room, instantly capturing Blaine's sympathy. The Warblers were crazy at the best of times, especially now though as there was a room full of them. Most had filtered out back to wherever they emerged from, but some still stayed to hang around and talk.

When he turned back around, Wes nodded and briefly laid a hand on his shoulder in agreement. Blaine secretly started counting to himself as they both started walking towards the door they entered from. They'd only taken a few steps away from the small crowd when there came a small shout of protest.

"Hey!" David called out as the duo turned around, looking a little disgruntled as his eyes flickered between Blaine and Wes. "Where are you two going?"

Blaine bit his lip and turned his head towards Wes, who was already looking at him. He raised one eyebrow before they both burst into a small fit of giggles, much to David's dismay. Everyone knew that Wes and David were inseparable, and that you never usually saw one without the other in case of an emergency or illness. It was only going to be a matter of time before David caught on that Wes was leaving and wanted to join along.

"Come on, stupid." Wes teased, punching his arm lightly as they continued walking. Blaine sighed as they started play fighting, jabbing each other in the ribs or arm; they were just like children sometimes.

Blaine felt a small smile slip onto his face as he faced Kurt again. "Hey. We're going out to get some coffee from the cafeteria downstairs." Blaine saw Kurt's expression fall slightly, so he quickly continued. "Would you like to join us? That's if you can put up with these two..."

Blaine pulled a slight face as he gestured behind him at the sounds of complaints. It was a cheap joke, but it seemed to work as Kurt giggled quietly. He saw the boy nod eagerly, his grin remaining on his face.

"I'd love to. Thank you." He mumbled, looking at each individual with a grateful nod. "I'm afraid you'll have to lead the way, though."

Blaine couldn't help a small smirk as Kurt blushed, clearly embarrassed. He darted to the side and picked up his bag before appearing next to Kurt's side again and making a small motion with his hands, gesturing for him to start walking.

Apart from Wes and David, who had now gotten onto the argument of who is the better dancer, they walked in relative silence. It wasn't awkward as Blaine had expected it to be, but a more calm and neutral atmosphere. Kurt was either looking down at the floor, or admiring some of the many pieces of artwork hung on the walls.

As they finally got there and queued up, Blaine started worrying as to what they were actually going to talk about. What was he going to say? _Hi, I'm Blaine. _He thought to himself stubbornly, _You're here spying on us today, but that's okay, because I secretly spied on your Glee club yesterday. Would you like to be friends?_ No, that would definitely _not_ make a good first impression. He considered telling the truth for a moment, before they were interrupted and told that their orders were ready.

Blaine took the tab for all, only receiving a thanks from Kurt as the other two were still arguing, feeling internally guilty for the whole process. He swiftly led them out of the busy room and into one of the study halls nearby. He placed the drinks on the table and sat down on one end, taking his own and taking a calming drink. Coffee always made him feel a little better.

Kurt sat down opposite, while Wes pulled a chair up directly on Blaine's right, and David directly to the left. To Blaine, it gave off too much of a formal feeling, like another council meeting without the stress. The others took their drinks, finally some quiet.

"Well..." Blaine trailed off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is Wes, and David" Blaine said simply, gesturing to each as he said there names.

Blaine felt like throwing his head back and groaning. They choose now to be serious? Blaine dropped his hand and tightened the one around his cup, feeling awkward as the two boys looked at Kurt with a serious expression. Blaine knew how intimidating it felt; he'd gotten it, too, when he first transferred. Blaine slowly sipped his coffee, unsure what to say next.

Thankfully, Kurt didn't look _too_ much at unease, taking a deep breath as he gripped his own cup. "It was very civilised of you to buy me coffee before you beat me up for spying." He said quietly, yet with some confidence as he glanced warily at the three of them.

It made Blaine a little uncomfortable, not knowing what to say for a second as he shifted in his seat a little. Anything he did say would just be contradictory, and if Kurt ever found out, then it would just make Blaine out to be a sneaky, untrustworthy person – which he definitely didn't want. Blaine didn't know what it was, but there was something intriguing about Kurt that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something unique.

Wes seemed to know this, as he discreetly nudged Blaine before speaking. "We are not going to beat you up." Wes replied in a serious tone, casting him a reassuring look. Blaine was completely astounded to how he did that sometimes; be both serious and joking at the same time and manage to keep a straight face.

"You were such a terrible spy," David started, lighting out a short, brief laugh, "We thought it was... Endearing."

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw David smirk at him. _Okay,_ Blaine thought angrily, _That's two for Wes, and one for David. I am definitely getting my payback on them, and soon._

"Which leads me to think that spying..." Blaine paused, tearing his gaze away from his cup to meet Kurt's cautious eyes, "Wasn't really the reason you came." Blaine raised one eyebrow and offered a small smile towards Kurt. He felt himself heat up, feeling nervous from the facade he was putting on. Although he felt that he had to, in order to stop suspicions from rising.

Blaine resisted the urge to hit David as he heard another chuckle, as it was a serious moment. This really wasn't Blaine's week at all.

**Alright, I know that it's cut short, but it's kind of late for me; only because I have to get up early again tomorrow. It sucks, but I'll try and update again soon with a better chapter. Probably not tomorrow, because I have a busy day, but soon... Hope you enjoyed! ~JustAnotherUltimateFangirl**


	4. Discovering

**A/N: *Peeks around the corner* Hello, I'm back again... I know I've left this **_**way**_** too long... But I have valid reasons, I swear! I've had exams, regular revision, coursework... My social life has also slipped due to all of this. Boo. I've also had a very severe case of writer's block. I hope I shall be forgiven. I also hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

Discovering

As soon as Blaine heard David's laughter, he tried discreetly kicking David under the table. Although, it was as if David had predicted what Blaine was going to do, because Blaine's foot just hit the chair leg instead. He barely kept a normal facial expression as his toe throbbed, already cursing David and plotting revenge. He was _so_ not getting away with that.

"Can I... Can I ask you guys a question?" Kurt asked quietly, a curious glint in his eyes as Blaine nodded encouragingly, the other two staying unusually quiet. "The Warblers are cool... You are all boys singing in a glee club together in high school... Is it ever questioned?"

The three couldn't help the chuckles that escaped their lips, despite knowing it was rude. Blaine was first to stop, although David carried on a little longer than appropriate. Blaine quickly aimed again and kicked David under the table, smirking to himself as he actually caught his shin with a respectable force. He had to stop himself from bursting into a fit of laughter again as he saw the boy wince slightly, obviously trying to appear normal.

"Um, no... No, it's not like that." Blaine reassured quickly, adopting a less entertained look than before. "I mean, not everyone in this school is gay, if that's what you were implying he- -"

"Yeah, I mean... We have girlfriends." Wes interrupted with a quick smile as he gesture with his thumb to himself and David, causing Blaine to roll his eyes.

"And I'm going out with a cheerleader. She's really pretty and so kind." David chirped in with a proud grin, his entire body language boasting the fact as he sat up a little straighter in the chair while clutching his coffee.

If Blaine hadn't known David as well as he did, he would have thought David was being incredibly vain and bragging about it... But knowing that the boy had finally asked out last week after crushing on her for quite a long time, he had to admit that it was acceptable for now. Although if he carried on longer, Blaine wouldn't feel bad about 'accidentally' losing his favourite Maroon 5 CD.

"Just ignore him." Blaine shook his head fondly and looked down for a moment, before looking up and catching Kurt's gaze again. He had really pretty eyes... "I mean, I'm gay, but that's not the point."

Blaine had just blurted it out. He wasn't ashamed of it, and it didn't bother him that Kurt knew, but he was a little surprised at himself for bringing the point of focus onto him. It wasn't usually like him, but it had just been some strange impulse. He quickly took a small drink to try and disguise his faint blush. He didn't know why he felt embarrassed in Kurt's presence, he just did.

David quickly broke the silence, which was only brief, but was bound to get awkward if continued. "Sexuality doesn't matter here. This school has a zero tolerance for bullying."

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple." Wes finished, stating the fact clearly and perfectly, making Blaine glance at him with a small, appreciative smile.

No matter how childish and foolish the boys acted, Blaine couldn't help but admire them. Underneath all of their antics, they were really caring and understanding, like big brothers. You could always go to them if you needed somebody to talk to. He wondered idly if Kurt had someone like them that he could always go to in time of need.

Blaine felt a very gentle nudge on his arm, so light that he barely felt it, distracting him from his wandering thoughts. He glanced up at David in confusion, only to find him focussing on Kurt with a concerned look on his face, not acknowledging that he'd moved his arm at all. Blaine glanced forward again and realised why the boy had just done so. Okay, so David was being really considerate at the moment, and Blaine immediately almost felt bad for plotting any type of revenge. Almost. He hadn't forgotten the spying issue.

Blaine swallowed thickly with unease as he looked at Kurt, detecting an obvious sadness consuming Kurt at the moment. The boy's face had just dropped alongside his gaze, and he basically looked quite miserable.

Blaine tilted his head to one side and frowned a little, trying to decipher the gaze quickly. They had only been talking about... Oh. Sexuality. Is that something which may have triggered his change in attitude all of a sudden? From being nervous, to being closed off and vulnerable looking? Blaine didn't know, but he felt a strange urge to find out. He knew it was none of his business, but he just felt that it was his responsibility to try and console the boy in some way.

"Would you guys excuse us for a minute?" Blaine asked quietly, not breaking his gaze from Kurt, who was still avoiding looking at anything but his drink.

"Take it easy Kurt."

"You know where to find us."

With that, the two boys simply stood up, took their drinks and left. Blaine distinctly made out their two mumblings for a moment, starting to count silently in his head. He resisted the urge to smirk as he had gotten to six before he heard a faint cry of complaint echoing in the background. New record. Although now was not the time to be focussing on them, or their new record. He was most concerned about the boy in front of him who looked as though he was about to burst into tears.

Blaine looked at him quietly for another moment, but with much more care. Blaine knew that look. It was the same disheartened, pained look he had seen in himself every day in the mirror not too long ago, when he had been going through problems himself. The same look that he knew held a thousand thoughts, memories and fears. It was one he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy.

"I take it you're having troubles with school?" Blaine asked quietly.

He knew it wasn't his place to assume, but it was the only thing he could think of to say that didn't seem _too_ personal... He hoped. Kurt still didn't raise his gaze, but inclined his head slightly upwards to show that he had heard. Blaine waited patiently until Kurt was ready to talk. He knew better than to rush a reaction, or offer an alternative escape route for Kurt to ignore the whole situation.

"I'm the—only person out of the closet at my school." Kurt said softly, finally looking up into Blaine's eyes. Blaine kept composed, but he couldn't help but feel a small pang in his chest. The pang only increased as Kurt quickly continued, his voice rising in pitch slightly as he stammered with tears welling in his eyes. "And I... I t-try to stay strong about it, but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. You could say I'm having troubles with school." He paused for a moment before adding quietly, "And nobody seems to notice."

Blaine's mouth simply opened a little in surprise, but he quickly shut it again, knowing it wasn't exactly comforting anyone. Blaine could only think about how the same thing had happened to him. It was slightly different, but the basic facts seemed about the same. Blaine's heart went out to the boy.

His hands twitched and he glanced at Kurt's hands for a moment, having to resist the urge to just reach over and squeeze it, to just let him know that he wasn't alone. But he didn't. He didn't like to always rely on his instincts before spending at least a small amount of time thinking them through. Blaine barely knew the boy, and by all he knew, it could only make things worse. Although he did want to try and offer some support. Blaine managed to stay still, nodding his head slightly.

"I know how you feel." Blaine said calmly, unlike his thoughts, withdrawing his hands completely and left them to slightly fidget on his lap while being hidden under the table. "I got taunted at my old school and it really-" Blaine shook his head and spat out the next word "- pissed me off.

I complained about it to the faculty. They were sympathetic and of course they were, they had to be, otherwise they would eventually lose their jobs. You could just tell that nobody... Really cared. That's just the vibe that they kept giving out. It might have been better if they didn't try to be sympathetic at all, because it was like they were saying, 'Hey, if you're gay, there's nothing we can do about it. Sorry.' "

Blaine paused in his explanation. It was always slightly painful to return to those memories, but he was slowly finding it easier to talk about it more confidently. His hands were rested on the table once more when he realised with a small smile that his hands had a mind of their own and had been gesturing throughout.

"So I left. I came here." Blaine concluded, not really knowing what else to say. He glanced around the room and the corner of his mouth turned up. This has been like his sanctuary since then, and he was thankful of it every day. "Come on a walk with me."

Blaine's own eyes widened slightly as he heard the words slip from his mouth without warning. It wasn't just his hands that were acting on impulse today as it seemed. He was only glad that David wasn't here; Blaine knew that he'd have been given grief by asking to walk with another boy who was also gay. Although it was just a simple, innocent walk. Simple and innocent.

**Yeah... I just wanted to update, as I suddenly and randomly got inspired. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and there **_**will**_** be a little more Klaine. I still love Wes and David... They just seem so lovable! ~JustAnotherUltimateFangirl**


	5. Numbers

**A/N: Thank you to those who red/ followed/ favourited/ reviewed... It made me very happy to see it! I kind of, left my maths coursework to do this... I am such a bad example. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Numbers

Blaine was a little worried about Kurt's reaction at first, although he tried not to let it show. He assumed it was that he didn't want to make a bad impression. The boy did have very pretty eyes... No, just because he had pretty eyes, it didn't mean Blaine could try and take advantage of looking into them a little bit longer.

"Sure." Kurt agreed, suddenly bringing Blaine out of his flitting thoughts again. "But can it be to outside? I promised I'd be back in time for the last part of glee rehearsal."

Blaine's thoughts immediately went back to yesterday as recalled the group of boy's he had seen, and he mentally frowned to himself. He knew it wasn't fair to judge, but Kurt didn't exactly look as though he would get along with that group.

Blaine stored it as a mental note for later and quickly agreed before he stood up, watching Kurt awkwardly follow suit while clutching his coffee tightly, as if it was the only thing holding him together. He really did look quite fragile. Blaine quickly finished his own lukewarm cup before tossing it in the nearest bin.

He waited until Kurt was by his side until he started walking casually out of the room and down the corridor, putting his hands in his trouser pockets to stop fidgeting. He sighed quietly and looked down at his shoes for a moment, trying to find something appropriate to say. He glanced up at Kurt and noticed he was looking down at the floor too, and it was then that his thoughts became inspired.

"I wish I could tell you to come here." Blaine said quietly, attracting Kurt's attention as he looked at him with slightly widened eyes, waiting cautiously. "But I know that's not an option for everyone. Dalton's tuition fees are pretty steep."

Blaine stopped talking turned a corner, the entrance just a few feet away. He sighed quietly, instantly feeling a little disappointed that the boy would be leaving. He wanted to spend a little more time with him, to try and help somehow. He didn't just want to leave him after he'd just gotten emotional and confessed his obvious upset feelings; he wanted to try and find a way to help somehow.

He stopped as they reached the doors, halting and turning briskly which made the other boy stop as well in surprise. He saw Kurt glance around almost nervously, as if searching for a threat. He narrowed his eyes and followed Kurt's gaze, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Just boys milling around or walking somewhere, as usual.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked, slightly curious as Kurt's eyes snapped back to his, widened slightly as if he'd forgotten Blaine was there at all.

Kurt just nodded quickly, taking a deep breath and nodding quickly, offering a strained smile. Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he detected the fakery, but decided not to call him up on it. The boy obviously wasn't in the mood for Blaine's joking, and he would probably find it insensitive anyway. They'd only just met.

Well, _officially_ they've only just met. Blaine had saw him yesterday, but there was no way he was going to admit that now. He'd look like some creepy form of stalker at worst, and at best, a spy that was trying to steal their ideas and secrets for Sectionals. He figured that either impression probably wouldn't go down too well.

All of this still made Blaine feel a little bit uneasy. He felt at least a small connection with this boy. Blaine himself _had_ been through similar things, and he felt that it was his duty to try and help someone out, considering he had no-one to help_ him_. He wished he'd had someone with some knowledge to tell him what he should do. Instead, he let himself get pushed around, which eventually led to being chased out of his own schools and away from the friends he had grown up with.

"You could refuse to be the victim." Blaine suggested suddenly, attracting Kurt's attention as his features smoothed out to form his 'mentor' face, as Wes like to call it. "Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. You can show this bully that you will _not_ be pushed around."

"How?" Kurt's tone was doubtful and bland, and that just spurred Blaine on to try and put his point across further.

"Confront him. Call him out." Blaine's voice was becoming a little more passionate as he spoke, using his hands a little to emphasise the point. "I ran, Kurt. I let bullies chase me away, and no matter how much I love my life now that I'm here, I _really_ regret that. I don't want you to have the same regrets."

As Blaine finished, they lapsed into silence, just looking at each other. It felt as though they had lapsed into another separate world, because all other noises seemed to quieten. Maybe everyone had just stopped talking or something. Blaine felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach under Kurt's gaze, but he blamed it on nerves of meeting a new person who he could relate to.

"I'll try... I'll think about everything you've just told me." Kurt said quietly, dropping his head and looking to the side slightly, his shy side seemingly approaching, and Blaine thought it was a little cute as he blushed. "Thank you." He added quietly.

Blaine took a deep breath, offering a genuine smile which showed his teeth. "No problems." Blaine said with a lighter tone, trying to bring a little positivity to the tense atmosphere.

He glanced to the clock behind him, a tad disappointed when he saw the time. Kurt was probably going to have to go now, and Blaine would have to get back to Warbler practice where they would probably end up arguing over who should replace Shay on the Warbler council. David was the strongest contender, and most knew he was going to get it, apart from his running opponent of Cameron. Cameron was barely taken as a serious candidate; he wasn't going to get nominated. _And_ this is all before Blaine went back his dorm to finish a maths paper.

"I-I think I should be going." Kurt shrugged and smiled, looking at Blaine with widened eyes. The sun had caught them now, and Blaine was intrigued to see flecks of green in his eyes. Wow.

"I guess you should..." Blaine trailed off, mumbling slightly. He wanted to prolong the moment a little further. Then an idea struck, and his face lit up as he reached inside of his blazer pocket. "Hey, would you like my number? You can text or call if you're having any more problems."

Kurt looked surprised, but Blaine assumed it was a good surprised as a small smile caught his lips as he reached for his own phone. The thought that Blaine had cheered him up in any slight way made his chest warm in pride. He loved the feeling of being able to help. Typical.

They exchanged numbers, during which Blaine had managed to persuade him for a picture to put as caller ID, and mumbled a quick goodbye with loose agreements of texting each other within the week. Blaine watched Kurt walk more confidently out into the sunshine, only just noticing his shorts and knee-length boots. Oh... Wow. _Incredible_. Blaine's eyes widened a little, and he caught himself staring out after him a little longer. Well, Kurt Hummel had extremely pretty eyes and an impeccable fashion sense, along with very pretty hair and...

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a very loud cat call from ahead of him. He blushed as other students turned to look at him with slightly confused expression, but quickly dragged his eyes away to glare down the corridor expectantly, finding a particular Wes and David laughing at Blaine as he suddenly felt quite awkward.

Huffing, he stormed over to them while giving him his best _I'm-going-to-get-you-back-for-that-and-you-will-regret-it_ glare. David had the curtsey to stop his chuckling and just turn it into a small smirk, while Wes kept the mischievous glint in his eyes. Blaine thought about pushing past them, but considering he didn't want to create a bigger scene as predicted with these two, he stopped in front of them and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well?" Blaine snapped out, eager to get this over with.

If he let his guard drop just a tiny bit now, he knew he would be getting teased until... Well, until they find someone else to torment. He really did _not_ want to be taking Cameron's place and having tricks played on him constantly.

"You've got it bad, Anderson." Wes teased, turning to David and raising one eyebrow, causing them to nod in sync. "We saw the way you stared at him like he was- Hey! That hurt!"

Wes never got to finish his original sentence, because Blaine had already kicked him reasonably hard in the shins. Blaine felt guilty to think it, but he was quite proud of the small effort. He did sort of warn him with the glare. Besides, he assumed Wes would already be used to having sore legs after practicing a routine behind Jeff.

Blaine adopted widened eyes and blinked up at the boy innocently. "What's the matter, Wessie?"

He barely managed to hold back his own giggles as he saw Wes rub his leg briefly, frowning to himself. Sometimes there was an advantage to being slightly smaller than everyone else.

"Do that again and we're never doing Katy Perry again." Wes said bluntly, a slightly daring tone.

Blaine's eyes immediately darted between him and David, trying to detect any hint of falseness, although when he saw David's shocked expression... He sighed, quite irritated at the fact that he couldn't win. Kicking him obviously got to his nerves, but he loved performing Katy's upbeat numbers.

"Fine." Blaine agreed with slight disdain, shooting daggers at the now winking boy. He continued in a slightly whining voice. "You're really mean, you know that? You're getting worse than David..."

"Hey!"

"I agree." Wes nodded solemnly,

"He is bad..." Blaine smiled.

"I'm right here!"

"Even when he's missing his girlfriend..."

"Oh, yeah. Especially that, he goes all loved up and sappy..."

"I hate you two."

* * *

Blaine spent the rest of the day consumed in papers, so he wasn't left much time to himself as he ploughed through them, eventually falling into a dreamless sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

However, Blaine spent the next morning with a strange feeling. As if something was... As if something was missing. As if something wasn't right, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Everything seemed the same; his lessons, his friends, the amount of homework... Yet something seemed off.

It was only when he pulled his phone out to text an unfortunately ill James at lunch about what he was going to miss in the Warbler practice later, that his heart flipped and he remembered all about what had happened yesterday. Of course, how could he forget?

He smiled at the picture for a moment to admire the pretty eyes that were distorted slightly by the camera quality, before snapping his head up at the table, cautious in case anyone was watching them. He observed that most were either too busy eating or engrossed in a conversation, so he assumed he was safe to text without being asked. Otherwise he would probably escape somewhere. Blaine was a terrible liar.

Blaine had opened it up so he could send a text message, but he stared down blankly at the screen for a few moments. What could he text? He couldn't wish him a good day, the school day was nearly over, and it was then that he would face most of his problems... He assumed, due to only mentioning it yesterday.

He sighed quietly, tapping his thumbs on the bottom part of the screen as if it would suddenly bring on some form of inspiration. What could you say to someone you barely knew, but wanted to get to know better, as well as wanting to make a good impression? Was Kurt a text-talker? No, he would most likely be literate.

He bit his lip, raising his head to look idly around the canteen. There were various banners, posters, sign-up sheets... He saw a bright yellow and red flyer posted on a support beam not too far away, but still not so close to read clearly. He squinted a little bit, trying to catch some of the words printed in bold that were slanted across at angles.

He knew most was inappropriate to send in the text message, but then he saw one word that was in smaller print and looked as though not much effort had been put into it. It was perfect. One simple word that summed up everything he wanted to say. He typed it out quickly and pressed send, smiling to himself as he imagined Kurt opening it, before slipping his phone into his pocket and soon lapsing into a calm, quiet conversation.

_Courage._

**Yeah... Don't really know what to put here... I might add some Niff. Does anyone else want Niff? Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
